role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyaos (Species)
Gyaos (ギャオス Gyaosu) are a bat-like, hyper carnivorous species of Kaiju that were created by the Atlantians and are the arch nemesis of Gamera. They can be used by anyone. Appearance While their are multiple variants of Gyaos, they all in someway or another share the same type of physical appearance. Almost all Gyaos have an arrow shaped head filled to the brim with sharp teeth. They have two bat like wings and razor sharp talons on their feet. They also usually have long tails with an arrow shaped fin at the end of said tails. Biography WIP Variants and Abilities Gyaos (Normal)= Super Gyaos *Retain all the same abilities as a normal gyaos, but increased by 20% *'Super Sonic Cutter:' The Super Gyaos sonic cutter is slightly stronger than a regular gyaos. *'Durability:' Super Gyaos Durability is a lot better than a normal gyaos. Able to tank most physical attacks and now most energy based attacks *'Flight:'Super Gyaos can fly up to speeds of mach 4 To learn more go to this page here > Super Gyaos |-| Hyper Gyaos= Hyper Gyaos *Retains all the same abilities as a normal gyaos but increased by 20.8% *'Hyper Sonic Cutter:' A stronger sonic cutter, its stronger than a regular Gyaos sonic cutter. *'Durability:' Hyper Gyaos can tank most physical attacks, and most energy based attacks. *'Flight:' Hyper Gyaos can fly at mach 4 To Learn more, go to this page here > Hyper Gyaos |-| Space Gyaos= Space Gyaos *retains all the same abilities as a normal gyaos *'Flight:' Space Gyaos can fly through space. *'Foglike Gas:' Space Gyaos can spew out a foglike gas from its midsection *'Regeneration:' Space Gyaos can regenerate wounds To learn more, go to this page here > Space Gyaos |-| Gyaos Man= Gyaos Man A subspecies of gyaos, who are much more humanoid appearance than their bestial counterparts. A famous member would be Harpy Gyaos. * Sonic Cutter: Gyaos Men can fire a sonic cutter from its right hand, it deals decent damage. *'Massive Claws:' Gyaos Men can cut through flesh. *'Sonic Beam:' Gyaos Men can fire a beam version of the sonic cutter from the palm of it left hand (the big, clawed hand). *'Explosive Energy Balls:' Gyaos Men can fire out balls of energy from mouth that deal decent damage. *'Durability:' Gyaos Men have decent durability, able to withstand most energy based and physical attacks. *'Flight:' The Gyaos Men can fly at mach 2 speeds |-| Serpentine Gyaos= Serpent Gyaos The Serpentine Gyaos looks like a gyaos but without legs, instead looking a snake with a gyaos head and wings. *'Flight:' Due to have a more streamline body, the Serpentine Gyaos can fly at mach 4 speeds. *'Sonic Cutter' *'Constricting Tails:' Serpentine Gyaos can use their tails to coil around foes and constrict them. *'Durability:' The Serpentine Gyaos have slight durability, and are not as strong as their cousins. |-| Armadillo Gyaos= Armadillo Gyaos *'Armored Hide:' Armadillo Gyaos have an armored hide that is nigh impossible to break *'Physical Strength:' Armadillo Gyaos can lift 2.3x their own weight and height *'Roll Attack:' Armadillo Gyaos can roll up into a ball and attack foes *'Sonic Cutter:' Can fire a green sonic cutter that is as strong as a Super Gyaos sonic cutter. |-| Dog Gyaos= Dog Gyaos * Tracking Skills: The Dog Gyaos's possess no special abilities but they can be used to hunt or track down whatever their meant to search for. They are usually used as scouts or hunters because of this. |-| Ray Gyaos= Ray Gyaos * Aquatic Aspiration: Due to being underwater-based, the Ray Gyaos's can live and stay underwater as long as they want. * Adept Swimmer: Ray Gyaos are excellent swimmers, swimming at fast speeds. * Limited Flight: Ray Gyaos's can fly above water for a limited amount of time. * Enhanced Smell: Ray Gyaos's are blind, so they rely on sense of smell to find their targets. * Echolocation Beam: Ray Gyaos's can weaponize their usage of echolocation and can emit a painful, high-pitched frequency noise. Personality The Gyaos are a bestial like species, and vary in terms of intelligence. All they seek is to eat, kill, reproduce, repeat. WIP Trivia WIP Category:Characters (Anyone) Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Species Category:Predators Category:Villains Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Average Intelligence Category:Gyaos